


Haven't Got Time for the Pain

by SoftNocturne



Series: Demons [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: After many years of being left behind, Quatre must face his demons. Demons he once called friend.





	Haven't Got Time for the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dialogue prompt from Tumblr, enjoy guys! :D

Quatre knew the day would come, he knew it would come and he was ready. Despite what has happened, despite being abandoned by the people he loved most, he was ready for them. Sitting in his chair, gazing out the window at L4, watching the people happy and enjoying life after the war made him smile. He returned to L$, taking over WEI, and L4’s growth has continued to rise since. He didn’t like to brag but he wanted to give as much to the colonies, not just L4 that suffered because of him and his once friends. 

A soft knock on the door caused him to swivel his chair to his desk, his eyes ablaze and ready for a fight. He didn’t know what was going to be said at the moment, but he knew exactly who would be behind those doors. 

“Come in.” He spoke loudly, clearly and with confidence. 

The doorknob turned and the door finally opened, revealing a tall, green eyed man with bangs covering the left eye. Trowa Barton. 

Tensing as he gazed at Trowa, Quatre frowned. He knew it would be Trowa coming to speak to him, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let the other have any self-satisfaction. Not after the way he left everything between them. 

“Quatre…I’m…surprised you agreed to see me.” Trowa’s voice was still that gentle voice, but with more emotion than before. Quatre frowned further, but quickly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He was not going to be jealous that Trowa was happier with someone else. 

“Why wouldn’t I? What happened to us was long ago. Nothing more.” His words were calm, but they held a biting ring to it. Trowa had the decency to flinch, and Quatre felt satisfied with that at least. 

Trowa sighed softly. “You know why I am here then? Will you honestly speak to me if I ask you something?” 

Quatre shrugged his shoulders again. “Maybe. But it is my right to decide if I should answer or not.” 

Sighing softly Trowa nodded. “Fair enough. Then…whose side are you on Quatre?” 

“My own.” 

Quatre’s eyes widened as he quickly answered Trowa who seemed just as surprised. However, it was the truth. Quatre would not be pulled into this petty fight between the pilots and Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy made it clear she would get whatever she was going after through any means and Quatre was not willing to sacrifice the people of L4 for people who no longer cared about him and vice versa. 

“This isn’t like you Quatre!” Trowa burst out suddenly, a desperation Quatre hadn’t seen before. “You know what the right thing is! We need you! I need you!”  
Pause. A moment of silence for the revelation that has come too late. 

Closing his eyes Quatre sighed, deeply. “Like me? Like me? What do you really know about me Trowa? You walked out when I needed you most! Ow you show up when you need me? That’s not how it works. Not for me anymore.” Fingers had unconsciously curled into a fist and he was gripping it tightly, shaking with a subtle rage. 

Trowa frowned. Obviously not liking Quatre’s answer. Quatre didn’t care. 

“You need me. Like I need you Quatre.” 

Those words finally broke Quatre and his eyes burned into Trowa’s with anger. “No. I don’t. I don’t need you. I don’t need Heero, Wufei or even Duo. I don’t need any of you to protect me anymore. I never had. I never will. And I will never be hurt by you all again.” 

This time Trowa gave a deep sigh and averted his one visible green eye to the floor. “What happened to you Quatre?” He whispered softly, but Quatre heard every word. 

“What happened? You know damn well what happened Trowa. You broke my heart and I was left alone to pick up the pieces.” 

“I admit what I did was horrible and I am so sorry Quatre. But please, we really need your help. Heero-“

“I don’t care what Heero has discovered. I really don’t Trowa. I have a business and a colony to look after.” 

“But this could affect L4 too! You do not really think doing nothing will keep your colony from Dorothy’s sight? You ccan’t be that naïve Quatre.” 

Silence. Trowa’s eyes widened as he realized the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Quatre…” 

“Get out.” 

“Quatre I am so-“ Trowa tried to go over to Quatre but the blond took a stapler and threw it as hard as he could against the well. 

“GET. OUT!” He tried not to scream the words, but he was beyond pissed.

Trowa ducked his head, his shoulders sagged and he turned toward the door. His hand rested on the doorknob, but he turned to look at Quatre, regret and sorrow in his green eye. 

“For what it’s worth Quatre. I regret everything we’ve done to you. I regret hurting you the way I did. I am sorry I was a coward before. I will change your mind Quatre. Wait and see.” 

With that Trowa left, and Quatre sagged into his chair, tears pricking in his eyes.


End file.
